Naruto Sensei
by Soulfirestory
Summary: This story takes place after Naruto Shippuuden. Naruto becomes a teacher in his world of ninjas! He is also sent to the most notorious class in the academy. Soon focusing on only three of the most troublesome students in the academy.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto-Sensei

Inspiration: I am a hardcore Naruto fan and recently got a job as a teacher assistant.

Note: Naruto hasn't become Hokage yet but he has control of the Bijuu, Kyuubi within him. So he is VERY powerful. This occurs in the future.

_Chapter One: Classroom S_

"Good afternoon class. Today we have a new teacher today," Iruka Sensei said before retiring.

Bombs exploded in the classroom. Naruto threw kunais at the corners of the fabric to the board, showing his signature. The signature showed a swirl before Naruto's name in "Naruto #1 candidate for Hokage."

Naruto crossed his arms, "EVERYONE! THIS IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! FROM NOW ON I WILL BE YOUR SENSEI!"

On the left of the classroom the girls giggled at his loudness. At the back of the classroom, the children played cards. The other kids just gaped or woke up from their sleep in stupor. Shurikiens and kunais shot at the direction of Naruto but Naruto easily deflected them. He easily sees who did it. This classroom is known as the most notorious classroom in the whole academy.

A boy with long hair dark eyes that wears a chinese robe and a sash challenged Uzumaki Naruto. His lips twisted in a grin. Another boy in ruffled hair transformed into a fat naked lady.

Naruto did nothing but stared at the two boys.

"WHAT! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO FALL FOR MY SEXY JUTSU?"

"YOU CALL THAT A TECHNIQUE! I MASTERED THAT TECHNIQUE WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE!"

The boy transformed back into himself pursed his lips in defeat.

The boy who threw kunai and shuriken at Naruto before launched himself at Naruto. Naruto blocked his attacks easily. He caught his arm and threw him across the classroom. The boy's followers does the same thing. Five of them went after Naruto but Naruto uses Shadow Replication. He replicated the same number of doppelgangers on them and easily defeated them.

The boy in Chinese clothes lifted his head from the floor, "Hey Raptor! What are you doing there help us?"

The kid who had transformed into a fat naked lady before grit his teeth. He gave a warcry and speared at Naruto. He started by throwing shurinkens and kunai. He then gave a jumping staright punch. Naruto countered it with a right kick. The kid bounced back a couple of yards away, falling on top of a group of kid's card tables.

The kids playing cards finally paid attention to the teacher. The kids are rowdy but there are kids that listen and aren't troublemakers. They continued to gape at the Naruto's strength.

"Anyone wanted a challenge?"

The whole class fell silent.

"Finally, there's someone who can manage the guys..." one of the girls whispered. The girls nodded. One of them nodded smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

_Chapter 2: The Silent Kid_

"BREAK IT UP!" Naruto yelled.

"Tell that to speechless!"

That infuriated the boy even more. Naruto had to pull him off and isolate him. Sasuke substituted the class for a while. The boy and Naruto sat outside.

"Whatever the situation. You should talk instead of fight. What you are doing now is what a thug is doing. If one only knows how to fight and can't do anything else, one can't really always accomplish in life. Especially missions. We can't fight our clients. We can't fight everyone."

The boy shrugged and stared off into space. He hugged his knees.

"What's wrong?"

The boy gave no answer.

"Hey, are you listening?"

The boy nods.

"Can you at least say something? Sasuke was quiet but he will at least say something in a situation like this…"

The boy shakes his head.

The word 'speechless' finally came to Naruto's mind. He was slow to realize that the boy is mute.

"You can't speak at all couldn't you?"

The boy nods.

"No wonder! Observational skills! How could a future hokage miss that? So that's why you are angry. Ryu and his goons made fun of you because you can't talk!"

The boy nodded.

Naruto took out a notepad and hand it to the boy.

"You were always quiet. I thought you were invisible! I know everyone's names but I never knew your name. What is you name?"

_Rocky_

_I go through fights because all classes have classmates that pick on me about my speech problem. I always tried to ignore them but they threw rocks at me, asking for a fight. Ryu always talked about me behind my back. I tried to ignore him but he always picked on me._

_Oh yeah, Ryu is a rotten one._

_You are the first teacher that did not suspend me._

"Phew…Good thing I talked and listened first…I am new at this…ah….What will Iruka Sensei do?" Naruto thought.

Actually Naruto has heard of Rocky's stories. He gets the top scores but she gets into fights a lot. That is what landed him in class S. Ninjas are not thugs but professionals.

"Next time this happens you IGNORE them! If you keep silent and do nothing they will lose their fun. When they throw rocks at you, tell me and I will punish them. We are ninjas. We aren't thugs. We respect our clients and make differences in the world. We don't use violence unless it is the last resort. This is how we keep the peace in this world and try to understand each other. You are lucky you live in peaceful times, Rocky. During my sixteenth year I have to learn to understand my enemy. If I kill the enemy, the cycle of hate and war wouldn't end."

Rocky looked at Naruto. He began to respect him.

"Let's go back inside."

Naruto and Rocky went back inside the classroom.

"Hey! Rocky! Are you suspended again? Too bad. I always win,"

Rocky grits him teeth. He reached for him kunai but Naruto stopped him. Naruto's clone threw a kunai at Ryu's hair first.

"RYU! STAND UP AGAINST THE WALL!"

Ryu gulped and stood against the wall. Naruto began to teach again as he whimpered at the corner of the classroom. Serves him right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Idolizer

"Sir!" The girl stood straight as soon as Naruto appeared.

This is Anna. Anna has long heard about Naruto's legacy and idolizes him. He had changed her life around. Ryu and other people bullies her often too when she was years younger. As years went on she improved and surpassed Ryu. She was the quiet and timid type until she couldn't stand all the bullying. The classmates aren't all that nice to her so she decided to be Naruto-like, an individual that gains attention by being humorous. However, there are several qualities that keep her different from Naruto. She had parents and she became the number one rookie of the year.

During her sixteenth year she masters Giant Rasengan and finds out her nature chakra. Anna's nature chakra is earth. She invents a 'black hole' technique using Giant Rasengan that sucks the atmosphere around her.

She masters Rasengan at thirteen. Her favorite technique is Shadow Replication.

"Anna, demonstrate to the class how to perform a replication."

Anna formed a hand seal and a replica of her appeared.

"Good."

Many do not know how much effort Anna put into being a shinobi. All they knew was Anna couldn't stand the bullying and improved so much under Naruto's influence later.

Anna was not supposed to be in Class S like Rocky but the teachers put her in there because she had been causing to much laughter among the class that disrupts the teaching.

Although she is powerful, a cruel fate awaits her. Will she be able to survive it?


End file.
